Las inseguridades de ambas
by KiariUwU
Summary: Eli se ha visto en un conflicto interno al no saber cómo reaccionar ante la extraña o nula presencia de celos en su novia. Las musas se dan cuenta de esto y durante un viaje a los baños termales, Umi y Maki la secuestran para descubrir lo que le sucede. NozoEli y principales con leve MakiEli y MakiUmiEli. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Elichika!


Un one-shot que escribí en celebración a la rusa sexy número uno de Love Live 7w7 se me ocurrió hace un tiempo y digamos que... ejem... lo empecé y terminé hoy para tenerlo a tiempo, por si encuentran algún error o algo =w= Eso es todo ewe y sobre mis fanfics que publico... ¡Tranquilos! actualizaré máximo el lunes... al menos entrelazando nuestro destino, no he tenido mucha inspiración, tehe~ cualquier duda déjenla en reviews o en mi página de face que cree hace poco por influencia de cierta persona e.e bue, eso es todo =w= bye~

* * *

Un golpe se escucha en el exterior. La agitada respiración de ambas llenaba la alejada habitación, sus rostros, a pocos centímetros de distancia entre ambos, sentían como eran acariciados por el aliento de la otra, el cual salía de sus bocas semi abiertas mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos, nublados, por el cansancio y el calor que se veía reflejado en sus sudados cuerpos donde pegado se encontraba el yukata que portaban, estaba semi abierto y mal ajustado por el forcejeo que tenían hasta hace un momento, el cual ya no daba a lugar debido a que la menor ya tenía acorralada a su presa, sosteniendo fuertemente sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, con su mano libre a un lado de la misma y con una de sus piernas entre las de la otra y la otra con la que se apoyaba en el suelo de madera.

La mayor veía la expresión indescifrable de la menor, sus ojos violetas y rasgados se encontraban fijos en ella mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba respirando por la boca, moviendo con rítmicamente el yukata rojo que portaba, así mismo como su rojizo cabello se movía ligeramente. Fue entonces cuando los labios de la menor empezaron a moverse ligeramente, diciendo su nombre.

-… Eli…- murmuró con una voz más ronca de lo normal y por decirlo de una manera, deseosa. La nombrada trató de forcejear nuevamente y cambiar de posición, pero fue inútil la tenía atrapada. La menor empezó a cerrar el espacio entre ambas, haciendo que Eli pudiera sentir el aroma de la pianista, mientras que por su parte la pelirroja sentía el aroma del aliento de la ex presidenta del consejo en el rostro, quien sentía como casi sus narices se rozaban, cosa que poco a poco empezó a hacerse mayor, y en unos momentos la distancia sería inexistente.

Pero entonces rápida como un rayo sintieron como una mano se interponía entre sus rostros y las separaba a una distancia prudente, tan pronto como le fue logrado, Umi volvió a un rincón tapándose los oídos y murmurando repetitivamente "indecente" como si de un mantra se tratase.

-Déjense de bromas- dijo por fin una molesta rusa. -¿Qué es lo que planean ustedes dos? Todo esto se puede mal interpretas, ya saben, el que me encerrasen en una bodega y que Maki casi me viole- se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

-Tu no dejabas de intentar escapar, si no fueras tan terca y decirnos lo que te molesta no deberíamos tomar estas medidas- dijo Maki apoyada desde una pared cercana jugando con un mechón de su cabello con mirada despreocupada, como si no se hubiera percatado de la escenita que tenían montada, en cambio de Umi quien pareciera estar en medio de un shok pos traumático.

-Ya les dije, no me sucede nada- mintió. Claro que le pasaba algo, había un hecho que le molestaba desde hace ya bastante tiempo y últimamente no lograba ocultar muy bien su malestar, y siendo Umi y Maki las más cercanas a la rusa obviamente se iban a percatar primero que las demás.

-No nos mientas, Eli- le encaró una ya más tranquila Umi quien se sentó en flor de loto frente a Eli, llamando a Maki que se paró a su lado.

-Es Nozomi, ¿No?- preguntó la pelirroja, dando justo en el blanco debido al notar el ceño fruncido de la mayor del trio soldier. Ellas después de tres años se habían logrado declarar el amor que sentían la una por la otra y pronto cumplirían su tercer mes como novias, cuando se lo declararon a las demás ellas lo tomaron como algo obvio e incluso Honoka y Rin tuvieron que pagar la apuesta que tenían con Nico, ganándose un washi washi max que las dejó tiradas en el suelo. Ya era invierno y todas notaban cierta tensión en Eli, por lo que habían planeado un viaje entre todas a las aguas termales con patrocinio de Maki, en donde se encontraban y la razón de los yukatas que portaban.

La terquedad de Eli les era insoportable en especial a Nico, Maki y Umi, quienes lograron confeccionar un plan en el cual las demás ayudaron llevándose a Nozomi a comprar golosinas mientras que Maki y Umi secuestraron a Eli y la encerraron en una bodega algo alejada, para extraerle como sea todos los problemas que tenía la rusa en la cabeza, pero aun así se resistía.

-No- contestó duramente haciendo un infantil gesto de inflar las mejillas como un niño amurrado.

-Eres una pésima mentirosa- le recriminó Maki a lo que Umi asintió en silencio.

-Solo queremos ayudarte,- le dijo Umi de forma maternal. -todas se han dado cuenta de la tensión entre ambas, claramente causado por ti. En las practicas te desconcentras demasiado y a veces evitas a Nozomi. Sabes que eso la daña, ¿No?- la forma en el que le hablaba era suave y comprensivo.

-Nico-chan dijo que si no lo arreglabas ella iba a venir a darte una paliza y luego a alejar a Nozomi de ti, ¿Quieres eso?- se unió Maki con semblante serio, dando a entender que Nico lo tenía bastante decidido y que no pudo hacer mucho más en contra. Eli bajo la mirada al suelo viendo la madera del piso como lo más interesante de la vida.

Pasaron los segundos y Eli seguía intentando debatir si decirles o no, mientras que las otras dos esperaban pacientemente a que hablase. Ya pasados un par de minutos Eli se decidió por decirle a sus amigas y confidentes, ellas dos eran en las que más confiaba y sabía que quizás podrían ayudarle en algo. La rubia se llevó las piernas al pecho y abrazó sus rodillas para luego suspirar.

-Les contaré, pero no se rían- les advirtió, seguido de los asentimientos ansiosos de sus amigas la chica suspiro. _-que metiches._

 _Me di cuenta pocas semanas después de empezar a salir, estábamos Nico, Nozomi y yo en el karaoke cuando luego de perder el piedra, papel o tijera, me mandaron a comprar bebidas. Cuando fui a ello un chico que había visto varias veces en distintos eventos del grupo se me había acercado al verme solitaria y con dos bolsas de bebidas en los brazos. Mentiría si dijera que no era apuesto, de pelo negro y ojos plateados, pero yo ya tenía a Nozomi y nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza serle infiel. Él me iba contando alegremente cosas sobre idols y sobre mí principalmente, era algo incómodo pero agradable el escucharlo solo que cuando llegamos a la puerta en donde del otro lado Nico cantaba, el chico tomó mi mano y me pidió una cita. Así como así._

-¿Y qué le respondiste?- preguntó una interesada Maki con el ceño fruncido causado por el chico. -¿Lo destruiste psicológicamente?

-¿Era un acosador?- exageró Umi. -Te tomó la mano sin consentimiento, para mi orgullo samurái esa una ofensa grave. Si lo deseas puedo ir a buscar mi arco y…

-N-No, no. No es necesario, gracias Umi, lo que pasó es que me encontraba nerviosa al no encontrar palabras para rechazarlo de una forma muy ruda, era un buen chico y era amable, no quería lastimarlo.

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con Eli?- preguntó sarcásticamente Maki para luego poner una mano en su frente. -¿Tienes fiebre?

-Yo creo que Nozomi la cambió- opinó Umi, causando un leve sonrojo en Eli.

-A mala manera…- Suspiró. -Pero la verdad no sé qué pasa con ella, luego de pedirme la cita yo me quedé en silencio y bastante sonrojada, pero en ese momento Nozomi se asomó por la puerta y nos vio como estábamos, la verdadno sé qué pasó por su cabeza esos pocos segundos en el que se nos quedó viendo en silencio, era una escena bastante comprometedora, pero luego de unos segundos su sonrisa volvió, y ¿Saben lo que hizo?Tomó las bolsas con una sonrisa y antes de entrar nos guiñó el ojo con el pulgar en alto. Al final rechacé al chico y cuando entre a la sala Nozomi actuó como si ni le importara, ¿Por qué no reacciona en situaciones así? Cada vez que suceden ese tipo de situaciones y Nozomi está presente pareciera estar divirtiéndose con ello y cuando le hablo sobre el tema simplemente se burla, han sucedido en bastantes ocasiones ¡E incluso una vez me fotografió con una chica que se me acababa de declarar públicamente! ¿Cómo se supone que interprete eso?- narraba con frustración con la mirada baja.

Al no notar ninguna reacción de sus interlocutoras, levantó la mirada y vio con molestia como sus dos amigas trataban de contenerse la risa descaradamente con incluso lagrimas escapando de sus ojos.

-¡Les dije que no se rieran!- exclamó indignada la rubia tan sonrojada como el cabello de la menor.

-N-No me estoy riendo…- intentaba decir Umi sintiendo como Eli tiraba de sus mejillas.

-…S-solo intentando sonreír- terminó de decir Maki tratando de tapar su risa con su mano.

-¡Es exactamente lo mismo!- dijo para luego lazarse sobre sus amigas quienes empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Honestamente, no esperaba que Eli fuera tan tierna como para molestarse sobre eso- se burlaba la peli azul forcejeando contra la sonrojada rubia.

-Realmente eres una domada- se rio fuertemente Maki. -Mi respeto hacia ti como sempai se fue por el caño.

-¿De verdad eras la frívola presidenta que intentó salvar por sí sola la preparatoria?- le picaba las mejillas Umi ante el mohín de la mayor.

-¡Estoy siendo seria! Que malas amigas, en lugar de ayudarme se ríen en mi cara- dijo haciéndoles cosquillas, logrando que se tropezaran entre ellas y cayeran pelirroja y peli azul con la rusa, quien su yukata se soltó nuevamente casi dejando ver más de lo que deseaba, mientas que las otras dos estaban sobre ella no mucho mejor, pero las tres seguían riendo, el menos la risa de Eli no había cambiado.

Pero no duró mucho, ya que se escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta y posteriormente como se abría, dejándolas heladas a las tres quienes se quedaron paralizadas en su lugar.

Como robots giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta, encontrándose con tres miradas sobre ellas, dorado, verde y rojo se encontraron con miel, azul y violetaa, dando a lugar un extendido silencio incomodo en el lugar y más destacable era la mirada de sorpresa de una peli morada en el centro quien parecía estar asimilando todo.

-U-Umi-chan…- la adorable voz de la peli gris novia de la nombrada la hizo entrar en razón y ver como se encontraban, sonrojándose en el acto y separándose en un salto.

-Verdaderamente despreciables- la mirada de desprecio de la peli negra a su respectiva novia era de temer, mientras que ella sonrojada se quitaba de donde se encontraba mientras sentía una gota caer desde su frente, seguramente dormiría sola esa noche.

Las únicas que no reaccionaron fueron la pareja estrella del grupo, quienes permanecían en silencio sosteniéndose la mirada.

-¡N-No es lo que creen!- intentaba decir una alarmada peli azul moviendo frenéticamente sus brazos al ver como las lágrimas de Kotori empezaban a mostrarse en sus parpados. -¡Nos tropezamos porque Eli nos hacía cosquillas!- la delató, ganándose un codazo de parte de Maki, para luego notar la mirada que intercambiaban esta y su novia.

-No lo arruines- contestó con calma la pelirroja tratando de ignorar la mirada de muerte que Nico tenía en el rostro.

-Umi-chan, Maki-chan y Elicchi…- murmuró Nozomi quien pareció reaccionar y Eli tragó saliva por lo que podría decir, sentimiento que cambió a decepción al notar la sonrisa burlona que se marcó en el rostro de su novia. -Ara~ Las tres más populares del teniendo su momento privado, esto es material de primera- se mofaba ocultando su sonrisa con su mano y alzando el pulgar.

 _-No esperabamos esa reacción…-_ pensaron las otras cuatro presentes en la habitación. Umi y Maki rápidamente se giraron al ver como la mirada de Eli se volvía sombría y algo dolida, incluso creyeron ver lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos. Sin decir nada mordió su labio y levantándose a paso firme se abrió paso entre el trío frente a la puerta y salió sin decir nada. Dejando la habitación diez centígrados bajo cero.

-Umi, creo que…- dejó inconcluso Maki viendo por la puerta donde pasó Eli.

-De verdad es grave- concluyó como siempre.

Las cuatro miraron a Nozomi quien se veía algo confundida en su lugar, pero más resaltante era la tristeza y miedo que reflejaban sus ojos. Al notar la mirada de sus amigas simplemente sonrió como siempre haciendo ver como aquella mirada triste hubiera sido cosa de la imaginación de ellas.

-Parece que Elicchi no está de humor hoy~- se rio ligeramente, aunque las otras cuatro notaron como sus manos temblaban. -Elicchi está enojada, si pone ese ceño fruncido tan seguido le saldrán arrugas- seguía diciendo mientras miraba el piso.

-Eli-chan estaba llorando- le dijo Maki.

-¿Lo sabes, no?- le siguió Umi. Nozomi asintió en silencio mientras llevaba una de sus manos al rostro.

-Eli-chan parecía estar triste, tú también lo estas Nozomi-chan- le dijo la pajarita esta vez, haciendo que Nozomi asintiera nuevamente.

-¿Por qué demonios lo haces entonces?- le tocó decir a Nico, tomándola desde los hombros, pero antes de que Nozomi levantara la mirada y contestara hizo que se diera media vuelta empujándola a la salida. -Sé que no te gusta que te vean llorar, así que vele a llorar a Eli, a nosotras no. Ella es a la que tienes que responderle, idiota- terminó de decir mientras cerraba la puerta dejándola sola en el pasillo.

.

 **Eli PDV**

Las lágrimas no cesaban por mucho que caminara por los pasillos del hostal, había un par de personas que se me cruzaban, pero yo no les respondía ninguna de sus preguntas y seguía escapando. ¿De qué estoy escapando? La verdad, no lo sé. Quizás de Nozomi, de mis inseguridades, de mis miedos, de mis pensamientos, pero por mucho que escapaba ellos me encontraban. En mi cabeza seguía su imagen de ella sonriéndome, de la imagen de cuando se me declaró, de la imagen de ella llamándome.

 _-Elicchi~_

Agité mi cabeza y seguí mi caminata, la verdad ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegué al jardín, viendo a lo lejos una banca a la que me fui a sentar, donde de vista se lograba ver el lago, un bosque rodeándolo y un prado de lirios a mis pies. Perdiéndome en el cielo nocturno y la luz de la luna, todos mis pensamientos que reprimía salían como puñales a mi pecho.

La verdad, es que a veces notaba algo raro. Lo sé. Lo de antes fue otra de sus bromas de siempre, nada más. Ella siempre bromeaba con todos y todo, reaccionó así porque siempre lo hacía, desde que la conozco que siempre hace eso. Pero… yo no puedo evitar sentirme así, después de que se me declaró un día de vuelta de comer parfait la verdad es que casi lloro de la felicidad, como no, si se me había declarado aquella persona de la cual llevaba enamorada tres años… pero… ¿Y si eso también fue una broma? ¿Y si no esperaba que contestara? ¿Si no le hubiera dicho que sí ella hubiera dicho que también había sido una broma? El tan solo pensar eso sentía como lágrimas acidas se acumulaban en mis ojos, causándome dolor en los ojos y en el pecho, como si al latir millones de agujas se clavaran en mi corazón. Pero quizás esa era la verdad, que el infinito amor que sentía por ella… quizás siempre haya sido unilateral. ¿De verdad soy lo suficientemente buena para alguien como Nozomi?

 _-Elicchi-_ escuchó su voz llamándome nuevamente, ese sonido angelical que salía de sus labios y el latir rápido que producía en mi pecho. Amaba ese apodo, porque ella era la única quien me llamaba así, porque ella es quien me lo dio, al igual que yo cuando le decía Non-chan, pero mi vergüenza no me dejaba decírselo públicamente y a veces ella también usaba como objeto de sus bromas. -Elicchi~- vuelvo a escucharlo, pero lo que antes era amor al escucharlo salir de sus labios, ahora solo recordaba mi inseguridad que sentía dentro de esta relación… -¡Elicchi!- ese no fue producto de mi imaginación, se escuchó tan real que me hizo voltearme, y al hacerlo la encontré.

Su figura, vestida en su yukata, me miraba con preocupación y tristeza en los ojos. A la vez como la luna hacía brillar sus lágrimas.

 **Eli PDV END**

-Elicchi…- la llamó por tercera vez, al notar las lágrimas que corrían por los zafiros de su novia, le dolía el pecho verla así, ¿Había sido su culpa? Sí, eso estaba claro, y se odiaba por eso.

A pasos torpes se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sintiendo como se tensaba ante el contacto y el cómo levantó los brazos para corresponderle, pero finalmente los bajó echándose para atrás rompiendo el abrazo, así como creando una nueva trizadura en su corazón.

-¿Elicc…?

-¿Podemos hablar?- le cortó fríamente invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Algo dolida ante el comportamiento de Eli y el filoso comportamiento que le recordó el día que se conocieron bajó la cabeza y acató su pedido. La verdad se lo merecía, lo tenía claro.

Un prolongado silencio dio a lugar, no uno incomodo, no uno cómodo, si no uno algo melancólico y triste. Eli buscaba las palabras para hablarle a su novia, ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó el valor de dejar de llorar y encarar fríamente a la persona que más ama en el mundo. Era como si la muralla que ella misma había derribado con su ayuda se había alzado de nuevo de un momento a otro.

-Cuando me confesaste tu amor, la verdad es que estaba feliz…- empezó a hablar mirando la luna, Nozomi se tensó al escuchar su voz de una forma más suave al como la trató antes, levantó un poco la mirada y ver el perfil de Eli, llevaba el pelo suelto, remarcando sus ojos azules como el hielo que acoplaban perfectamente con el color del lago. Su mirada cayó a su mano, que se encontraba a su lado y dudaba en si tomarla o no. -te lo había dicho, ¿No? Yo estuve enamorada de ti desde primer año, incluso no te podría decir el momento exacto en el cual me empezaste a gustar, pero estoy segura de que no fue un día para el otro. En un principio te creía molesta y algo acosadora además de pervertida, pero la amabilidad con la que me tratabas y el esfuerzo que ponías en acercarte a mí y cumplir tus objetivos me cautivaba, la primera vez que te vi a los ojos quedé hipnotizada por tu mirada, que se veía tan vacía, completamente opuesta a la sonrisa que me mostraste esa vez, una sonrisa que brillaba y acoplaba con esa aura misteriosa que posees. A veces esa sonrisa se mostraba vacía como tus ojos, tan falsa que un día llegué y me dije "Protegeré esa sonrisa, su verdadera sonrisa", quizás fue ese el momento en el que me di cuenta que me gustabas, pero el día en el que pensé que yo quería ser la razón de tus sonrisas fue cuando me di cuenta que caí como idiota enamorada a tus pies. Tú me traes felicidad cada día, así como tristeza y a veces molestia… y de vez en cuando celos… pero, de cualquier manera, estoy segura de lo que siento y de lo que quiero, y eso eres tú. Te amo, Non-chan- terminó de decir con completa calma a excepción de sus mejillas rosadas. Miró a su lado para ver la reacción de su novia, y al verla solo sonrió con tristeza. -¿Ves? Soy una inútil… no pude proteger tu sonrisa- dijo empezando a llorar nuevamente apoyando su mano en la mejilla de Nozomi, intentando parar las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

-Yo también te amo, Elicchi- le respondió Nozomi llevando sus manos a la de Eli que mantenía en su rostro, acariciándola y restregando su mejilla en ella. -Te amo demasiado…

-¿Qué es lo que ves en mí? Soy una idiota- decía Eli juntando sus frentes, cosa que pareció calmarlas a ambas.

-Eso me gusta de Elicchi- susurraba Nozomi de una forma en la que solo Eli la lograría escuchar.

-También soy muy densa...

-Pero también me gustas.

-Además, soy bastante egoísta.

-No me importa, te quiero así. Amo todo de mi rubia e idiota Elicchi, tanto que no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ello. Y siempre termino lastimándote.

-¿Eh?- eso pareció confundirla y deshizo la conexión de frentes que tenían y la miró a los ojos, cosa que debido también a la cercanía Nozomi logró sonrojarse como pocas veces lo hacía.

-T-Tu sabes que eres mi primera relación amorosa… mejor dicho, eres la primera persona con la que me relaciono y la verdad es que tengo miedo… de lastimarnos a ambas… no sé cómo actuar cuando estoy contigo o cuando estas con otras personas, no quiero molestarte así que suelo comportarme como siempre, pero no entiendo por qué te sigue dañando ni por qué siento esta opresión en el pecho cada vez que me miras de esa forma… T-Te amo demasiado…- terminó de decir para finalmente esconder su sonrojado rostro en el cuello de Eli, quien se quedó en silencio tratando de conectarlo todo, hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza, sin lograr contener la risa que ahora se escuchaba de sus labios. -¿Elicchi?- levantó la mirada la mayor, encontrándose con una Eli llorando mientras reía, confundiéndose bastante. -¿E-Estas bien?- le preguntó, para luego ser atrapada en un fuerte abrazo que luego de tensarse un par de segundos correspondió con la misma fuerza.

-Estoy bien…- le susurró en el oído haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Nozomi. -Al parecer somos una pareja de idiotas- dijo juntando sus frentes sin soltar su abrazo, solo manteniendo los ojos cerrados tratando de conectar sus sentimientos.

Sus rostros fueron acercándose poco a poco, así como sentían los latidos de la otra en su pecho, como sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí, pero no todo fue perfecto.

Un sonido provino de una arboleada cercana, y al voltearse varios quejidos se escucharon y el sonido de algo romperse, seguido de siete figuras cayendo de bruces al suelo siendo las tres idiotas que se encontraban arriba.

-Yume no meiro- cantó poniéndose de pie Honoka imitando a Eli.

-Yuri no meiro- le siguió Rin imitando a Nozomi, y mientras ambas coreaban "De de den~" Nico se acercó y les pegó a ambas en la cabeza.

-¡Idiotas!- exclamó.

-E-El jardín de cristal es real- decía una muy sonrojada Hanayo sentada sobre el pasto al lado de una Kotori que afirmaba sus manos con emoción.

-¡S-Son canon!- fantaseaba Kotori con las mejillas coloradas en una nueva faceta conocida para luego ambas chillar "Kya~" juntando sus mejillas.

-La Kayochin emocionada también me gusta, nya- dijo con un pulgar en alto ignorando a Nico quien la regañaba.

-¡No me ignores!- le gritó.

-K-Kotori…- trataba de entrarla en razón la peli azul algo extrañada ante su actitud.

-Estoy rodeada de idiotas- bufó la pelirroja jugando con un mechón de su cabello apoyada en el árbol.

Nozomi y Eli parpadearon un par de veces algo confundidas ante la interrupción de sus amigas, luego ambas empezaron a reír llamando la atención de las demás, quienes sonrieron al ver que todo se había solucionado.

-Vamos a dentro o nos enfermaremos- les habló Eli-papa ganando un "Si" general, empezando todas a retirarse con sus respectivas parejas… y Honoka.

-¡Ey!


End file.
